KID:Friend, Foe, or Partner?
by Grandkingtoru
Summary: When a new girl enters Kuroba Kaito's class, will KID's identity finally be revealed? Disclaimer:I own nothing except Akemi Fujioka. If you also like DC and saw the 14th movie, you should know where I got the name from. Please Review! I really want to know how I am doing! I am open to any sort of criticism or complements. I want to get better as a writer!
1. New Kid

It all started as a normal day. Well, as normal as any day could get with Kuroba Kaito in your class. Today was Friday so everyone had different colored hair.

"Good morning class," the teacher started,"today we're getting a new student…"

Whispers went around the classroom.

"Another one?"

"I can't believe this!"

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I can't wait to meet them!"

"I hope they like to read…"

"Yeah. We do need more members in the literacy club…"

"Quiet!" The teacher announced. "Here she comes."

Everybody looked at the door with mixed expressions. Would she be cute? Would Kuroba prank her before she walked through the door?

As the figure started to pass the door frame, she stopped.

"You can come in you know," said the teacher. "This is the right room."

A handkerchief was thrown into the room. Then, there was an explosion of glitter, feathers, and something else that looked like glow in the dark paint that splattered all around the room.

The teacher's surprised face was nothing compared to Kuroba's mortified face at the fact that his attempt to prank someone had failed.

"Woah." A voice called from the hallway. "Who made that trap? Because it was pretty cool!"

A bright white puff of smoke erupted in the front of the room and when it cleared a girl was standing there.

"Nice hair! Everybody!" She girl said. "My name is Akemi Fujioka!"


	2. An Eye For An Eye

As all the students gawked at the new girl the teacher decided to get the show on the road.

"Students," she began, "this is Akemi Fujioka. She will be joining our class. As you all know, when a new student comes, they will tell you all a little bit about themselves, then you will be able to ask questions. Miss Fujioka, you may begin."

"Well," Akemi began, "as you all know because my name has been said twice already, my name is Akemi Fujioka. I moved here from Beika, I used to go to Teitan, I was on the soccer team there, and it was really fun and we won a lot. You know why? Because Kudo Shinichi is in that team! He is really good at soccer… Well anyway, I also really like one more thing. And that is magic! So now, ask anything you want. And I will answer it if I can."

And so the cascade of questions began:

"How good were you at soccer?"

"Pretty good. I think. I beat most of my team when we practiced one on one but the only person I couldn't beat was Kudo…"

"Why did you move?"

"Because my dad's job made it so that we needed to move."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green"

"How would you describe yourself?"

"Slytherin. I should know because I took the quiz on pottermore."

"Was Kudo hot?"

"I mean kinda. If you want someone who looks like him though… That guy behind you looks almost ninety-nine percent like him…"

Everyone turned to look at Kaito who, in turn, sunk lower into his seat.

"Last question now class." The teacher said, turning everyone's attention away from Kaito back to Akemi.

One girl raised her hand.

"How do you feel about KID?"

That got a stare from all of her classmates.

"Well it is a controversial topic,"Akemi said. "And I have mixed feelings about it. First, it's wrong to steal but I like the show he puts on to do it. The pranks are really funny… Second, I like magic so… Yeah. Third I like his no one gets hurt rule so I think that with the pranks as long as no one gets hurt… The task force should be able to set traps too. But not like the one that used to protect the Blue Birthday, they should use what KID does. Like pranks. So, as long as no one gets hurt… Take an eye for an eye.


	3. Magician Extrodanare & Better Than KID

"Well that was an interesting introduction Fujioka-san." Said one girl after class who introduced herself as Nakamori Aoko.

"Please call me Akemi. I want to be able to call you Aoko because we're friends now. Right?" Akemi asked.

"Of course!" Aoko replied. "Of course we are friends! Now let me introduce you to everyone!"

Pulling Akemi over to a table she introduced everyone. "Hi everyone this is Akemi Fujioka! Akemi, this is everyone! That's Keiko Momoi, Saguru Hakuba, Akako Koizumi, and Kaito Kuroba."

Everybody waved hello expect Kaito.

"Bakaito! Why aren't you waving?!" Aoko yelled. "You know it's rude!"

"It's ok Aoko!" Akemi interrupted. "I think I embarrassed him a bit too much during class… He has every right to be mad at me! Don't yell at him please."

"I-uh-ok…" Aoko stuttered.

"Thanks." Kaito said popping up behind Akemi with a puff of smoke. "I really appreciate you not letting Ahoko brain me. I'm Kuroba Kaito magician extraordinaire!"said Kaito in a sing-song voice pulling a light green rose out of thin air.

"Ok then" Akemi said accepting the rose. "Then you must be the one that set up the pranks in the doorway this morning right?"

"Yep!" Said Kaito smiling a bright smile. "How did you think that was?"

"I thought it was pretty cool." Akemi replied. Then turning to the group she said. "Who's ready for the KID heist this weekend?"

"I am very excited to see KID try and get past the task force again." Akako said.

"I really want to catch him." Said Saguru. "Like a lot. I also think that Kuroba behind you is KID but I need the proof…"

"Oh come on Hakuba! There is no way that I'm KID!" Kaito said in a taunting voice. "And even if I was, which I'm not, you have no proof whatsoever!"

"Well…" Said Akemi, "This is awkward…"

"Tell me about it." Said Aoko. "This literally happens every other day!"

"Well…" Said Akemi, stopping the boys argument, "I've been practicing my magic. One day I want to be better than KID!"


	4. Jewels Of Fate

At twilight, when all is quiet, we wonder if we are still among the living, when we decide that we are not, two shining figures approach and each offers to take us away. We decide that we can't go without one if we do not take the other. And so, we decide, right at the clock strikes midnight, that we will take both and flee.

-Kaitou Kid *KID doodle*

"They say KID will be going after two jewels this time!" Inspector Nakamori yelled at his men. "The heist notice said that he will be going after the two big jewels Heaven and Hell! He will come at midnight!"

"How do we know this inspector?" Called one of the task force men.

"That Kudo brat figured it out." Replied the inspector. "Damn I hate that kid…"

As midnight drew near, the task force and everybody else became tense. Aoko had invited Akemi, Keiko, Hakuba, Akako, and Kaito to come with her.

"I'm so excited!" Whispered Keiko. "This is the first KID heist I've been to live!"

Midnight drew closer.

"10" The countdown had began.

"9" "Uhm…" Kaito said. "I-uh need to go to the bathroom…"

"8" "Now?!" Aoko asked. "But the KID heist!"

"7" "I really need to!" Kaito whined. "Please!"

"6" "It's ok Aoko." Keiko said. "Let him go. Besides, if you're worried that he's gonna ditch us… Well, I think Hakuba-kuns got that covered." Hakuba nodded glaring at Kaito. "I've got you now KID."

"5" "Fine." Aoko said. "You can go… Just hurry back!" The last bit went unheard as Kaito bolted off with Hakuba trailing behind.

"4" "I'm moving up" Akemi said. "To do some things."

"3" "Ok." Aoko said. "I guess we should all move forward…"

"2" "Ok" Akako said. "Besides, I have a feeling tonight will be interesting enough."

"1" "What?" Akemi started. "What do you…"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

A huge cloud of smoke erupted in the middle of the exhibit room.

"KIIIIIIIIIIID!" The task force yelled.

Akemi snuck off from the group.

"Hey?!" Aoko asked with worry. "Where did Akemi go? Is she ok?"

"I think that she will be ok." Akako said calmly. "Considering the fact that she is about to tackle KID from behind."

She was right. Akemi was sneaking up behind KID!

"I have now obtained both Heaven and-" KID was cut off as Akemi tackled him from behind. KID set off some smoke bombs in an attempt to escape but when the smoke cleared KID was held in a chokehold.

"Hey KID," Akemi said in a voice that seemed loaded with fake sugary sweetness. "Mind if I talk to you for a second?"


	5. Snake

"Get down!" KID yelled. "Now!"

"That won't work with me KID!" Akemi yelled back. " you think I'll let go because I think I'm in danger?! Everybody knows about your no one gets hurt-"

"AKEMI!" Aoko screamed. "Somebody help!"

Akemi looked down. She saw red. She felt pain. She looked up again after realizing that when she saw red she had let go of KID, she spotted him running up the stairs to the roof. Clutching her arm, she ran up the stairs after him. Reaching the roof she heard yelling.

"What the hell?! Why the fuck would you shoot her?! She didn't do anything! She was not going to ruin any of your demented plans!"

"Well, why would I care? All I care about is Pandora. And if you don't want to see everyone you care about dead, you'll find it and hand it over. Speaking of handing it over, where is Heaven and Hell?"

"Well, Heaven, you're never gonna get there, and Hell, you seem to be sprinting twards..."

"Just hand over the gem. Now."

A warning gunshot.

"Ok, here's Heaven, and here's Hell."

Akemi wondered what she was hearing. Who was KID talking too? What was Pandora? And why was the world spinning? Akemi stumbled forward.

"What the hell?!" There was that other person again. "Did she hear us?!" He yelled drawing his gun.

"No!" Said KID. "She's barely alive as it is. How could she have heard us? I suggest you do get out of here soon though. The police are going to get here soon."

As the man ran away KID leaned down.

"Are you ok?" KID asked.

"Not really…" Akemi said raising her hand. "Thank you for not letting that man kill me…"

As Akemi's hand fell down to her side, she knocked off KID's hat and monocle.

"Kuroba-kun?!" Akemi whispered. Picking up KID's monocle. "You know this is the proof Hakuba needs right?"

"Well then," KID, no, Kaito said. "I guess I have to get it back then…"

"It's no use trying to get it out of my hand, even if I lose consciousness." Akemi said. "I have a grip of steel." And she was right. A couple seconds later Akemi lost consciousness and Kaito tried to pry the monocle out of her hand. He couldn't get it. At that moment, Aoko burst onto the roof. Thank goodness Kaito had changed out of his KID suit.

"Akemi!" Aoko cried. "We need to get her to a hospital!"


	6. Proof

"Akemi?" Aoko asked. "Are you okay?"

"Depends…" Akemi groaned. "Am I alive?"

"Yes. You are." Hakuba said. "Uhm… You got shot in the arm… I'm sorry to ask you right as you get up but, is that KID's monocle in your hand?"

"Yeah. It is Uhm… Can I talk to you in private please Hakuba-kun? And Kuroba-kun?" Akemi asked. "I mean… Because I know who KID is…"

"You know who KID is?!" Keiko squeaked, exited. "Tell us! I mean… Uh… You can tell Hakuba-kun and Kaito first… But you will tell everyone else after right?"

"Of course I will," Akemi replied. I just want to clarify some things first."

As Aoko, Akako, and Keiko left the room Kaito grew pale.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kaito asked. "About who I am?"

"Depends on how he answers some of my questions." Akemi replied. "I don't want you to be in too much trouble… So just leave it to me. Ok?"

Kaito nodded.

"So," Hakuba nodded at Kaito. "Why is he here? Are you going to tell me that he's KID? Because you know that he's just going to deny it."

"Not necessarily," Akemi said softly. " I wanted to ask you some questions first…"

"Well then," Hakuba said, a shocked expression spreading across his face. "Ask away. I will answer truthfully."

"Ok" Akemi said. "Let's begin."

"How many KID heists have you attended?"

"Eight"

"How many times has KID pranked you along with the task force?"

"All of the times that I have attended I have been pranked."

"How do you feel about KID's no one gets hurt rule?"

"I like how it is there but I do not like how it was broken…"

"Neither of us like how it was broken. How do you feel about the face that kid never keeps what he steals but always returns them?"

"I am glad that he returns them but it raises some questions. The ones that he returns are genuine so he's not selling them. If not for profit, then what is the purpose of stealing the jewels?"

"What if I told you that he was stealing the jewels so that everyone around him didn't get murdered?"

That got a shocked look from both boys.

"Then…" Hakuba started slowly," I would say… That he should just tell the police that and ask for their help!"

"Really?" Akemi asked. "So if KID said this to you and asked for your help, revealing his identity to you, you would help him and not arrest him?"

"Yes. I would." Hakuba said. "I would rather lose the chance to arrest KID than have KID lose the people he cares about."

"Good." Kaito said. "Because I have something to tell you. I'm Kaitou Kid. Nice to meet you"


	7. Old Friends & New Acquaintances

"What?!" Hakuba yelled. "You are KID?! I was right the entire time?!"

"Yeah…" Kaito said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I mean, if I told you… Then you would become a target for them as well. I didn't want to tell you but now that you know, I would appreciate your help."

"Kaito-kun." Akemi said. "We all want to help you so we have to understand everything that is happening. So tell us everything you can. Please."

"Ok." Said Kaito. "But… If I tell you…"

"I understand." Hakuba said. "Nakamori-san has the right to know too. Would you also be ok if Koizumi-san and Momoi-san also came? Since they do want to know who KID is…"

"Koizumi already knows," Kaito said. Earning surprised looks from Akemi and Hakuba.

"I will not ask…" Hakuba muttered under his breath.

"It's probably better. That you don't…" Akemi muttered back.

As the two muttered something incomprehensible, Kaito had let the three other girls in.

"What's going on Kaito?" Aoko asked.

"Just sit down and let me explain." Kaito replied. "It's a long story so get comfortable…"

And so Kaito began the story about how KID came to be.

"It all started twelve years ago. Kuroba Toichi, the greatest magician in the world, had a secret… A second life that he was living behind the scenes. He told nobody of this life except his wife, who had a secret of her own, and his faithful assistant Konosuke Jii. As the Phantom Thief kept stealing, the men he was working for kept getting more and more impatient. These men were an evil organization after a gem called Pandora. It is said that when Pandora is held up to the moonlight, it will glow red. And if held up to a full moon, the gem itself will cry tears that when drunk, will grant the drinker immortality. KID didn't really want to work for these men in black. But he was told that if he didn't, he would be killed. He didn't want to be killed because he had a family that he cared about but he stopped anyway. Two years later, he was murdered. The men in black had killed him. They made it look like an accident so there was no evidence. Because of the lack of evidence, the police wrote it off as an accident. Then, eight years passed. And KID's assistant, who knew that Toichi had been murdered set out to become the next KID to lure out his mentor's killers. I discovered this, and took his place. And now for two years I have been searching for Pandora and I have vowed that I will find it before they do and I will destroy it."

"Wow." Said a voice from the doorway, causing everyone to turn in surprise. "That's an interesting story. I'm Kudo Shinichi. Mind if I join in on this plan?"


	8. Reinforcements, Secrets, & Witches

"Shinichi-kun?!" Akemi half whispered/half shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well," Shinichi said, "I was here because I heard about KID's no one gets hurt rule being breached and the one who actually did get hurt was my friend, but after hearing that story I guess another reason that I'm here is to help KID."

"Well… I need all the help I can get," Kaito said. When do we start planning on how to take these people down?"

"First we need some more reinforcements." Shinichi replied. "We can ask Megure-keibu, I know the FBI would be willing to help because this seems to be another branch of the organization that they are trying to take down… And one more person that we should probably go and pick up."

"And who would that be?" Hakuba asked.

Akako giggled behind her hand.

"You're probably not going to like it." Shinichi said slowly. "It's Heiji Hattori."

"What?!" Hakuba yelled in an outrage. "Why him?! I hate that Osaka jerk!"

"He says the same thing about you too you know…" Shinichi muttered.

"Well then what are we still doing here?" Akemi asked, starting to get out of the bed. "We need to get out of here and get going!"

"You should not be getting up." Akako said calmly. "You are injured."

"It doesn't matter!" Akemi said determination in her voice. "I want to help KID and if you are willing to risk everything, your life and secrets, then so am I."

That was taken in by everyone with shocked faces.

"What secrets would I have?" Akako said, voice shaking.

"Depends." Kaito said. "I think that we should all share a secret. You know. Build the trust. We can all trust each other right?"

"Ok." Aoko said. "I'll start. My secret is that… I was jealous of KID! He takes up all of my dad's time and attention, and since he just returns everything that he steals, I feel that KID is just taunting and making fun of my dad! And I hate him for that! I wished that I could just smack him!"

And with that, she stood up from her seat, stalked over to Kaito, and hit him hard across his face.

"Bakaito…" Aoko whispered. "I will help you but I hope you know that how I feel about you will never be the same…"

"Aoko…" Hakuba whispered, putting his arms around her.

"I guess it's my turn." Keiko said. Breaking the tension so thick you could shoot KID's card gun to break it. "My secret is probably not as deep as any of yours but… I've have actually liked Kuroba-kun's pranks. It's not as annoying as I complain that it is. I think it's fun. And I really liked the bright blue for my hair this Friday…"

"Ok" Shinichi said. "I also think that the rumored Kuroba-kun's pranks do seem interesting. But that's not my secret. My secret is that I too had a secret identity. Conan Edogawa."

"What?!" Hakuba yelled. "You?! That little brat?! How?"

"It was a drug made by a different branch of the same organization that KID is fighting." Shinichi answered. "They called it the Apotoxin 4869 or APTX-4869. The creator of this drug betrayed the organization, came to me, also having had taken the drug, made the antidote, and gave it to me so I could return to my true form. She is now living in plain sight. Hiding."

"Wow Kudo-kun." Aoko said. "I never would have thought that you were Conan-kun. He was really adorable… I wish I had a little brother… By the way… Did Ran-chan ever find out?"

"She suspected it all along," Shinichi started. "But I always found a way to convince her otherwise. Sometimes with the help of KID here."

"You knew that Conan-kun was really Shinichi-kun?" Aoko said. "And you didn't tell Ran-chan? Why not?"

"Because." Kaito said. "I didn't want to."

"Well," Akako interjected. "I think that I want to go last so Hakuba-kun, please share."

"Ok…" Hakuba said slowly. "My secret is… I like Aoko!" The last part was emphasized by a blushing Hakuba greeted by the surprised face of Aoko.

"Hakuba-kun- I-uh..." Aoko stuttered "I don't know what to say…"

"It's ok." Hakuba replied. "I'm not really sure what I wanted to say either. Let's just get through KID's crisis first then we can figure out what to do about this. Ok?"

"Ok." Aoko said. "So, Akako-san, it's your turn to share a secret."

"So it is." Aoko replied with a voice that seemed to be hesitant. Differing from her usual form of confidence. "I am a witch."


	9. A Secret Makes A Woman, Woman

"See?! I told you guys!" Kaito exclaimed. "Why didn't any of you believe me when I told you?"

"Because it seemed so crazy that Akako-san would be a witch!" Keiko yelled. "Akako-san, are you sure that you aren't just faking it out trying to get out of telling us your secrets?!"

"I am not lying." Akako said calmly. "Ask me anything and I will tell you the answer. You can ask me about the past, when you did something with no one around and I will be able to tell you exactly what you did. Ask me any equation and I will be able to answer it. Ask me about the future and I can tell you everything from who you will marry to how you will die."

"Really" Akemi said with hints disbelief in her voice. "Then let the questions begin. When will the nurse come in, and for what reason?"

"She will come at five twenty-three and the main reason is to see if you took your medicine."

"What is the number I am thinking of?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? I'm a witch. Not a kindergarten mind reader."

"Are you saying that you can't answer it?"

"No... It's pi, but you can't get very far... All you can think of is three point one four one five..."

"What did I eat for dinner last night?"

"Curry but you added extra carrots because you felt like you eyes were getting worse because you couldn't see the second question on the board in the third period. The question was if f(x)=the cubed root of x, and x was 8, what if f(x)?"

"You know," Akemi said. "I think she really is a witch..."

"What kind of magic do you use?" Keiko asked. "White or black?"

"I don't use either of those." Akako replied. "I use red magic. Much darker than what you know as black magic. But it is of no concern. I have told you my secret. And I will help KID so we should probably get the dark-skinned Osaka detective soon and tell him of this plan."

"You're right." Shinichi said. "But first let me call Ran otherwise she'll kill me with her karate..."

"Go ahead and call her." Akemi said. "And why don't you all step out so I can go get ready?"

"Of course." Akako replied. She paused in the doorway. "5,4,3,2,1."

A nurse with long blond, almost white hair, entered the room.

"Fujioka-san, did you take your medication?"

Everybody turned to look at Akako who shrugged.

"Yes I did" Akemi replied.

"Then you are free to get dressed and leave. Just remember to sign out on the paperwork at the front-desk before you leave." The nurse said in a cheerful voice. "But be careful." She added is a lower voice. "Snake is not someone easily defeated. I should know. It took both Gin & Vodka along with me to try and stop him when he killed the first KID, and we obviously didn't succeed in that aspect... Well, good luck!" The last part was said in a sing-song voice as the nurse walked out the door.

"Wait!" Akemi barely managed to say before the nurse left. "Who are you, how do you know Snake, and how do you know what we are up to?! I was sure that nobody was listening in on us!"

"A secret makes a woman, women."


	10. Murder & Kid Detectives

Thank you to Asuna-Rider for being the first person to favorite my story! This Chapter:Cute little Ayumi gets to bathe in the spotlight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well," Shinichi said. "Ran says that as long as I give Kazuha-chan her regards, I can go to Osaka."

"Wow. You need Ran-san's permission to do something as simple as going going to see Hattori-kun in Osaka?" Keiko asked.

Shinichi blushed. "Well-"

"Of course he does!" Kaito interrupted. "She doesn't know that Kudo here was Conan-kun so she thinks that Kudo disappeared for a long time and since Kudo couldn't tell her what was actually happening, she got a little suspicious and now he has to tell her what's going on otherwise she'll get worried!"

"Bakaito..." Aoko growled, "That's not any of your business so don't butt into things that have nothing to do with you!" Aoko then started to chase after Kaito.

"Guys!" Hakuba shouted. "The train is going to leave soon! Hurry up!" It was true. The train doors started to close shut and somehow, in a span of less that three seconds, Kaito had stopped Aoko from chasing him, picked her up, and got through the rapidly closing train doors.

"Oh. My. God." Akemi said. "Kuroba-kun. That. Was. Amazing! You were so fast that I almost didn't see you and I thought that you were going to miss it!"

"Well he didn't." Aoko said. "And even though I'm glad that he got us on the train in time... I would appreciate it if he put me down!"

"Sorry." Kaito said, putting Aoko down. "I guess maybe next time I should let Hakuba, your boyfriend carry you onto the train."

Silence. The rest of the time on the train, the group was quiet. By the time they got halfway to Osaka, everyone had time to think about what they had all agreed to do, and wondered if they should tell others like their families and friends who would be worried if they disappeared. Keiko was the one who made this apparent.

"What are we going to tell everyone?

It was at this moment that Shinichi's death magnet kicked in.

"Oh my god! Somebody help!" A women's voice.

"Call the police!" A older man.

"Wait. Aren't you Shinichi-neechan?" A small voice. Shinichi looked down to see a small girl peering up at him.

"A-Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy and daddy are doing on a 'honeymoon' and so I was going to stay at my obacchan's house! But then somebody ran by and then mommy saw the body…"

"Oh, I feel so bad for you!" Aoko said. "We're you scared when you saw the body too?"

"Nope!" Ayumi said putting on a brave face. "When Conan-kun was here, we used to solve cases all the time. Conan-kun would always catch the bad guy and the police trusted us… I miss Conan-kun. Genta and Mitsuhiko wanted to write him a letter or something but we don't know his address. And apparently the number that his mommy gave to Ran-neechan was a fake. So whenever we get free time, the Detective Boys try and find out how to contact Conan-kun! Even Ai-chan is helping!" Shinichi shivered. Hibara was scary.

After examining the body, Shinichi and Hakuba started looking for clues. Nobody complained knowing who the teens were. But what did raise so concern was the fact that a little girl was walking around as well. But when a policeman tried to take her back to her parents, Shinichi laid a hand on the man's arm.

"She's helping." He said. This got a raised eyebrow from the man but hearing from his superiors that the Kudo kid did thing in odd ways yet still got the suspect apprehended, he put the girl down and let her go back to looking for clues.

A couple minutes later the case had been solved. Shinichi started to think through his deduction and thanks to some evidence that Ayumi had found he had figured it out. (He forgot how much evidence someone could find at that height…) The suspect was hauled out to jail as soon as the train reached Osaka station.

"Woah." A voice with an Osaka accent said. "Watcha do this time Kudo?"


	11. Introduction To Osaka

This chapter, I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW. PLEASE!

P.S. Sorry for Heiji's terrible accent. And the short chapter. But now we get to meet Kazuha as well!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nothing much Hattori." Shinichi said. "Why are you here?"

"I was just goin to head your way. Check out how you wer holdin up, and Kazuha is in the bathroom now, she wanted to give neechan some regards… But it looks like the person who I wanted to go an see come to see me 'stead." Heiji looked around smiling but seeing a blond head turned the smile to a scowl. "What's the prick doin here?"

"Well this prick, is here to try to save someone's life you idiot. It's more than you are doing, bragging about Osakas' food." Hakuba growled, stomping up to Heiji a scowl on his face to compete with Heiji's.

"Come on guys," Shinichi sighed, "you have to get along. For KID's sake. Please."

"KID?!" Heiji said excited. "Are we gonna try ta catch him?"

"Catch who?" A voice said coming up from Heiji. "Who you trying ta catch Heiji?"

"Kazuha…" Heiji said slowly, turning around to face his newly acquired girlfriend. That's right. They have officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. "Kudo here and the prick 'ave come ta Osaka to try an catch KID. I think."

"Shinichi is here?!" Kazuha exclaimed, looking around. "Does this mean Ran-chan is here too?"

"No." Shinichi said. "Sorry Kazuha-chan. But I did bring some other people with-"

"Hi! I'm Fujioka Akemi!"

"Kuroba Kaito! Magician Extraordinaire!"

"I'm Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you!"

"Momoi Keiko, hello!"

"Koizumi Akako. Pleasure."

"And you already know me. Hakuba Saguru."

"Wow! You seem ta have gotten some actual friends since I last saw ya Kudo!" Heiji said in a mocking voice.

"Ahou!" Kazuha yelled. "Don't be so rude!" Then turning to everyone else se said, "Why don'tcha all come on over ta my house? We can all get settled there and since I just bought some groceries, I can make some snacks!"

"That would be great Kazuha-chan." Shinichi said. "By the way, what will you make?

And Kazuha's answer was one that only Heiji expected.

"Okonomiyaki of course!"


	12. Lies Make For An Interesting Topic

I just got sent a link to a video from my friend. It was really cool, and I just really connected to it. I'm not sure if I can put links in here but if you want to watch it, just copy the following URL into your search bar:

/watch?v=8xe6nLVXEC0

Or go to YouTube and search up Don't Stay In School by Boyinaband

It's called don't stay in school but don't let the title fool you. It's not telling you go not go to school, but it's telling you how you should care about what you learn in school and you should be able to actually use it in your life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is interesting…" Hakuba muttered as he entered Heiji's house, as Kazuha's was full with her parents having a meeting with some other important people and did not want to be bothered. "Very interesting indeed. By the way, Hattori, do you usually let your girlfriend bring other people to your house?"

"Well…" Heiji said. "I do but I always get the last say to who comes in. And I don't really think that I should letcha in."

"Come on…" Shinichi muttered. "We have a bigger problem so just let him in God dammit!"

"Tantei-kun! What language!" Kaito said with fake surprise in his voice.

"Fine." Heiji muttered. "I'll let him in but I won't like it." Letting everyone in, he whispered "Damn Brit." loud enough for everyone to hear.

As everybody sat down, Kazuha tried to break the tension.

"So… I'm gonna go make Okonomiyaki. Anyone wanna help?"

"I will!" Aoko said. Going to Kazuha's side.

"I will too…" Keiko said. "The boys are kind of creeping me out…" And true to her word, Heiji and Saguru were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. If looks could kill, then both would be dead.

"I shall join as well." Akako said. I am interested to find out how you personally make Okonomiyaki. Then as all the girls went into the kitchen, the boys decided to get down to business.

"So…" Heiji said. "Watcha doin here Kudo? And who's yer twin?"

"Ok." Shinichi said. "I'll explain everything. My 'twin', is Kuroba Kaito. Also known as KID. He-"

"KID?!" Heiji exclaimed. Gesturing at Kaito. "He's KID?!"

"Keep it down. Yes." Shinichi said. "Now I'm going to keep going…" He glared at Heiji. "Without any more interruptions. So he's KID, and he's getting hunted down by another branch of the same organization that we took down. His branch is trying to kill him because he is trying to get something before they do. Kuroba, I'll let you take it from here."

"Thanks for that intro tantei-kun." Kaito said. "So. I'm looking for a gem called Pandora. It is said that when held up to the full moon, the gem will cry tears of immortality."

"Immortality. Bullshit." Heiji mumbled. Shinichi and Saguru glared at him.

"As I was saying," Kaito continued, "I'm looking for this jewel, and I have vowed to find it before the organization does and destroy it. That's why I always return the jewels. Because they aren't the one I'm looking for. So now that my no one gets hurt rule has been broken, we've decided to take action. So. Are you in?"

"Definitely." Heiji said grinning. But that smile quickly turned to a frown. "What am I suposta tell Kazuha?"

"Tell Kazuha what?" Heiji turned around so fast Shinichi swore he got whiplash just watching.

"Nuttin you need to worry bout Kazuha!" Heiji said quickly. "Nuttin at all!"

"Well if it's was nuttin then why do ya feel da need ta hide it?" Kazuha retorted.

"Touché." Kaito muttered.

"Fine." Heiji said "I'll tell ya." This made every boy turn to stare. Would Heiji really give up their mission that easily?

"These guys were just wonderin, I mean, if you, if we were uh… Heiji stuttered.

"They wer wonderin what Heiji?" Kazuha pried.

"If we wer datein!" Heiji said quickly. "And I said no and they wer like 'you should confess ta her' and I was wonderin how so I asked 'What am I suposta tell Kazuha?' and, I, uh, I, is the okonomiyaki ready yet?"

Kazuha stared.

The rest of the girls stared.

The boys stared.

Heiji looked around at everyone else's frozen faces, contemplating on whether or not to say something.

Keiko was the one who broke the excruciatingly long bout of silence.

"The okonomiyaki is done."


	13. Plans & Popstars

This chapter:Who's side is Vermouth on?! What are her goals?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a way to start a conversation…" Kaito grumbled. As Keiko and Aoko set the plates out, everyone else just stayed as they were. In stunned silence. Especially Kazuha. After everyone finished eating, Kazuha spoke.

"I think I need a break from your face Heiji. I'm gonna go for a walk. Anyone who wants to join me who isn't Heiji is welcome to."

"I think I'll come." Aoko said. "Do you think that you can show me what you think is cool in Osaka?"

"Corse!" Kazuha said. Instantly brightening up. "Anyone else?"

"Momoi-san and I will also join you." Akako said. Keiko nodded.

"I think I'll stay." Akemi said. "I have a feeling that without you here, the boys will need to have someone to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Kay." Kazuha said. "I'll leave ya with the treacherous task of makin sure my house don't explode or somthin. Good luck!" With that, Kazuha, Akako, Keiko, and Aoko went out to leave the house. As soon as they left, Akemi's face turned into a frown.

"You feel it too. Right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

"I do." Saguru said.

"Me too." Heiji added.

"Of course." Shinichi said. "You can come out now. Vermouth."

"My my silver bullet-kun, you have discovered me!" Vermouth said with fake hurt in her voice as she stepped out of a shadow. "I came here with interest in helping you but if you are so cold to me…"

"Wait. You came here to help?" Kaito said. Turning to Shinichi he asked. "Can we trust her?" Shinichi kept a blank face.

"I'm not really sure. But in the past, everything she's told me in the past has helped me because… She told me the truth. I'm not really sure whether or not she has ulterior motives but I think that we should hear what she has to say."

"Thank you meitantei-kun." Vermouth said. "I appreciate your patience. Let me get right to the point. The organization has done some… things that I do not approve of so I need to take them down."

"Do ya wanna tell us what these things are?" Heiji pried.

"No." Vermouth said. "I do not wish to tell you. But if we want to take down the organization, we will need to have someone infiltrate. The organization still completely trusts me but they might tell more information to someone younger and of more of use to them. Since they like to have their members as authority figures so we need someone young to become famous. So if you detectives didn't have such a strong sense of justice and believe in all of that 'one truth' shit… Then you probably would have already become a valuable asset to the organization. So Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun, you can't do it. But neither can Kuroba-kun. The organization already knows about your father and 'night-job'. So who do we have that isn't famous already and can learn quickly and has some sort of talent?"

"I nominate Fujioka-san." Shinichi said. "She is very athletic, she can absorb information like a sponge, and is a very talented singer."

"Don't forget strong…" Kaito grumbled. "I still feel her arm from that chokehold…"

"That does sound like a good idea." Saguru said. "If she is like how you described her, then she will be quite sufficient in-"

"Hey!" Akemi exclaimed. "Stop talking like I'm not even here! I need to have a say in this too! What if I don't want to infiltrate the organization?!"

"Then you wouldn't have to." Shinichi said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You do need to have a say in this."

"Yes but a quick say." Vermouth said. "If we want to have this plan work, then we need to work quickly. We would need to leave today. Are you in?"

"Sure. When do we leave?" Akemi answered.

"We leave one we choose your career and figure out how to contact each other."

"We can probably contact each other something like the Detective Boys badges." Shinichi said. "I'll have Hakase make them. We could probably make it look like your logo when you're famous. Make sure it's not too girly."

"Ok." Akemi said. "That takes care of that problem. The next question is what should I be?"

"How about a soccer player?" Shinichi offered. "You are a pretty decent player."

"Maybe something a little bigger." Vermouth said. "Soccer is for one crowd. If we could maybe get her into the music business, she could reach more people. Not only people who like music, but it could be broadcast at a soccer game. What do you think?"

"I agree." Saguru said, nodding. "With help and connections, you should be able to broadcast your music to a wider audience."

"I know!" Kaito exclaimed. "You should become a pop star!

"Pop star?" Heiji asked quizzically. "Why a pop star? Their music is kinda annoying…"

"Then not a pop star but the next big thing!" Kaito said with just as much enthusiasm as his first idea. "She could cover many different kinds of music and she could preform, and record albums, and CD's, and make music videos! She's going to be so awesome!"

"That sounds so cool!" Akemi said. A huge smile growing across her face. "It sounds so exiting!"

"I can't tell who's more excited about this…" Saguru muttered, staring and Akemi and Kaito who were talking to each other excitedly.


	14. Parents & Runaways

Sorry for the bad nickname at the end!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well then." Vermouth said. Making everyone turn to look at her. I think that it is about time that Fujioka-san and I to take our leave. I will be back soon. Kudo-kun, how long to you think it will take that old man inventor friend of yours to make the badges and widen the communication range?"

"About a week or two." Shinichi replied.

"But doesn't Fujioka-san still need to come up with an excuse for her parents?" Kaito interrupted

"..." Akemi looked down at her feet.

"No." Shinichi said. "And why she doesn't isn't any of your concern."

"Well I kinda think it is my business when my friend says that they don't need to contact their parents who will probably be really worried when their daughter just disappears! How do you think Mouri-chan felt when you didn't answer her calls and was never home?" Kaito countered, voice rising. By the end he was yelling. Suddenly, he froze. "I seemed to just remember something… You didn't share a secret back at the hospital. Now it's your turn. Since you didn't share your secret earlier, you get a penalty. That penalty will be that I get to name what secret you tell! Now. Tell me everything about why you don't need to tell your parents why you're leaving!"

"Kaito you bastard!" Saguru said angrily. "She doesn't need to-"

"It's ok." Akemi said. "I'll tell you. It's simple really. Both my parents died in a car crash. We were all in the car, but I survived. I don't remember the crash or anything soon after. The first thing that I remember after that was someone telling me my parents were dead."

"So you're an orphan…" Kaito said slowly. "I'm so sorry for asking. I mean.."

"It's ok." Akemi replied. "I'm not really an orphan though. I'm a runaway."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Saguru slowly said, "does you being a runaway have anything to do with you coming to Ekoda?"

"She probably does mind ya prick." Heiji grumbled.

"It does." Akemi answered. "After my parents died, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in America. They were jerks. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia always made me feel really bad. Emotionally and physically. I hated them. So I ran away. I kept on running until I got to Beika. I had nothing so I just sat on the side of the road wondering what I was going to do. That's when Shinichi came up to me and asked what I was doing in front of his house. I told him that I had run away not because I wanted pity but because I didn't know what to do. I recognized him as the detective of the east Shinichi Kudo and I knew that he would see through my lie right away. I was surprised at what happened next. I had expected that since he was a famous detective he wouldn't care about a random girl sitting in front of his house. I thought that he would just turn me away. I thought that he was going to be a snobby, stuck up, famous pretty boy… But I was wrong. He asked me if I needed some help getting my act together and I took the help. I stayed in one of the guest rooms in the Kudo mansion working many part-time jobs until I could afford an apartment. I stayed in Beika until I saw my aunt and uncle roaming around. I followed them into a store and when they left I asked the lady at the cash register about those people. She told me that they were apparently looking for their runaway niece. They wanted to bring her home because they apparently missed me. I knew this was a lie so I said my goodbyes and moved to Ekoda. You know the rest."

"I'm so… Sorry." Kaito said. "I didn't know…"

"It's ok." Akemi reassured him. "But that does raise the question of what my uncle and aunt will do when they see me."

"I will cover that." Vermouth said. "You won't need to worry about them. It's about time that that we leave. Shall we go?"

"Ok." Akemi said standing up. "Let's go." Walking around to everyone, she gave each of them a hug. She got many different reactions. Saguru stiffened, Heiji Blushed, Kaito retuned the gesture by presenting Akemi with a rose, and Shinichi just hugged her back.

"Be careful." Shinichi said. "And good luck. Aki-chan."

"You too." Akemi replied, blushing. "You too. Shin-chan."


	15. Starting Anew (Akemi's POV)

"What kind of music to do you like?" Vermouth asked. She and Akemi were in a black Lexus driving and breakneck speeds to an unknown destination.

"I like lots of music" Akemi replied. "but I think that's few of my favorite is Likin Park, songs from musicals, and openings for TV show. Those are really catchy."

"Week then." Vermouth said. "We should start planning your debut." Handing Akemi a laptop, she added. "Make a google doc and decide all you need to. Like what your stage name will be, I can be your real name of you want. Your initial audience, your color scheme, your types of songs, and anything else you might need. Got it?"

"Yep." Akemi said as she started typing. "I've got it." When she thought that she finished her list she looked it over one more time.

To The New Me:

Stage Name-?

Color Scheme-Sunset-ish (pink-yellow)

Initial Audience-Teens

Types of Songs-Musical-ish & Pop

"What do you think?" Akemi asked, showing her list to Vermouth.

"Well we do still need to come up with your name but I guess we could figure that out later." Vermouth answered. "We're here." They pulled up to a apartment building that towered over the others nearby. Entering the lobby, Vermouth greeted everyone with a curt nod. As they entered the elevator, Akemi had to marvel at the fact that Vermouth could walk around without covering her face like the stereotypical organization members in movies. They exited the elevator at the top floor. The building was twenty stories high so there was a great view out of one of the windows. It was a pretty roomy apartment. Two bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, a living room sort of space with a comfy couch and a huge TV. But the part that amazed her most of all was a room which could only be described as a mini theater.

"This is where we will practice anything you will need to learn." Vermouth announced. "Your songs, dances, acting, anything really."

"Wow." Akemi said breathlessly. "This is all so cool! So, what do we work on first?"


End file.
